


Silver & Gold

by JaeAlexander



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, GOT7, K-pop, Monsta X (Band), NU'EST, Pagans - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band), Supernatural, VIXX, Vampires - Fandom, werewolves - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeAlexander/pseuds/JaeAlexander
Summary: When the world of the supernatural collides, what will the students of 초자연 (Chojayeon) High do as things come to a head.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Not every pairing is romantic and not every character is prominent. This story takes place in a school and outside of it, so the list of those involved are characters you will come across throughout the chapters.

The eighteen year old looked at himself in the mirror to adjust his uniform. Dressed in a smart navy blue military cut jacket with white trim to match his mandatory white button up, the boy ran his hands down his coat to smooth and alter the fitting. The top half was paired with fitted khakis and leather dress shoes. He was sure he was allowed sneakers but, in all his years, he had never wore tennis shoes with his uniform; it was unbecoming of a respectable student.  
  
Once he was satisfied with his appearance, he grabbed his black leather book bag off his desk chair and headed out the front door.  
  
As he stepped outside, a gust of wind swept around him causing his short silver hair to move out of place. Groaning, he flattened his hair back down and brushed the loose strands out of his face. The wind let up a bit the closer he got to the school and more students came out of the woodwork, laughing and rushing to homeroom before the first bell.  
  
"Here we go again. Another year starting and another year down." He sighed and fixed his book-bag over his shoulder, making sure he didn't mess up his jacket, and trudged forward.


	2. First Day

Seungkwan was the life of Sophomore class. Strictly known as Boo because of his last name, the boy was sassy, talented, and one of the most popular people in the whole school because he was also extremely kind. He had gotten a reputation for all his charity work around the town and coming to the defense of those in need no matter what. His sweet demeanour was as true as his bark, something no one wanted to cross.  
  
Boo was sitting in the back of the classroom with a bright smile on his face and three of his closest friends surrounding him, totally immersed in listening to his story of the summer holiday.  
  
"Have I told you how much I love Jeju in the summer? If not, I love it. I totally miss being down there but at least I am able to help my parents with their fruit stand on holidays. It's crazy how many people said I was talented. They are just too kind. I just like to sing to brighten up the mood, ya know?" Boo smiled to the people around him.  
  
"Man, one holiday, I need to come down with you." Chan said with envy. "We never do anything over the holidays. I want fun in the sun, even if it is assisting in selling fruit. I could get my tan on and practice my dance moves."  
  
"Like you have dance moves." Soonyoung shoved the brown haired boy. "We all know I am the one with the skills." Chan shoved the boy back as he was adjusting his jacket with a smug look and mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"You both are wonderful dancers. One day, I would love to have you both in Jeju with me, yeah?" Boo interjected to bring the focus back to him.  
  
Seokmin made mention of the end of year talent show and how they should all participate together but before he could finish his thought, a cold presence walked by them that made them all go silent. He was a new student with silver blonde hair, piercing storm grey eyes reminiscent of the sky with a hint of blue, and flawless pale skin. The four boys watched the new kid go to his seat without making a sound.  
  
Boo was the first to break the tension. He stood up, fixed his uniform, and put his best welcoming smile on as he approached the occupied desk.  
  
Putting his hand out, he spoke with ease. "Hello... er..." He looked quickly at the name tag just over the left check pocket. "Hansol. Welcome to our school."  
  
"Vernon." He responded flatly.  
  
Taken back, Boo took a moment before replying. "Excuse me?"  
  
"My name is Vernon."  
  
"Well that's not what is on your name tag. Han. Sol. Anyways, I am Boo." He reached his hand back out to offer.  
  
Slowly, Vernon turned his head and check the name tag above the bold boy's left chest pocket. Without even a moment of hesitation, "That's not what it says on your name tag. Seung. Kwan." He said coolly.  
  
In a huff, Boo withdrew his arm and tsked before turning on his heels and proceeding to go back to his friends. "Let's go. I need some air." Boo summoned and motioned Seokmin, Chan, and Soonyoung to exit the classroom with him. The four boys started to walk out the door when a burst of cold hit them like a wave and stopped their movement, setting their gaze on four new faces.  
  
"Well now, where is our welcoming committee?" The oldest of the boys commented causing his friends to snicker under their breathe.  
  
"Seungcheol, stop." The long lavender haired boy chuckled and put his hand softly on the shoulder of his leader. "Clearly you can see you have terrified them."  
  
They were indeed stuck in their spot with their eyes wide open and mouths slightly agape. A red haired boy strolled up with his guitar strapped to his back and a stern look. "Hey guys, what's--" He stopped as he reached his friends and stared at the four tall students in front of him.  
  
"Seems the welcoming committee comes with their own band." Mingyu laughed while sweeping his dark blue locks out of his face. Jeonghan, Seungcheol, and Wonwoo smirked at the new addition to the group. The bell sounded off causing the students in the hall to jump as they had stopped to watch this interaction between the two groups.  
  
Wonwoo spoke this time. "That's our cue. Can't be late on our first day. Again." He turned to walk into the classroom. With the other three following suit, the boys left the group of now five friends watching them enter the room they just left. The new students didn't get very far in the classroom as a familiar face greeted them by the window.  
  
"Well. Well. Well. Look at what we have here." Seungcheol stepped forward and hissed through his teeth.  
  
Vernon looked at the direction the voice was coming from. "Great." It was the only thing he could say followed by a heavy sigh. This was going to be a long school year. 


	3. So We Meet Again

Seungcheol took three long strides before he slammed his hands on Vernon’s desk. “Fancy seeing you here, Hansol. Who knew we would be year ones… again. This is our fifth time, isn’t it?” He looked at the silver haired boy with a glint of anger behind his hunter green eyes.

Vernon shrugged. With a slow blink, he looked at the older boy in front of him before turning his gaze toward the window once more. “I don’t know. I don’t keep track.”

At that time, the teacher came in and everyone had to get to their seats. Seungcheol hit the desk one more time before taking Jeonghan’s shoulder and moving to their conjoined desk.

The class started like any other first day of school with introductions and setting expectations on how the rest of the year would go. Vernon looked around for a moment to take in his surroundings. It seemed his homeroom would consist of mostly the five boys he walked by this morning, the four who seemed to have issues with everyone, and then a handful of guys he didn’t recognise, nor cared to. There was enough seats for sixteen of them, pairing up at two per desk, except there was an empty spot next to Vernon which he didn’t mind one bit.  
  
“Class. We have a new student joining us today from Busan.” Their teacher announced loudly enough to cause a hush over the room.

Vernon groaned. Well, it seemed he thought too soon that he would have his desk all to himself.

“Min-ki, can you please introduce yourself?”

The boy looked young for being a freshman. With long blonde locks, his face clearly read like he would rather be anywhere but at the front of the classroom and no one seemed to blame him for it either.

Quietly, Min-ki said, “I would rather not.”

“Just say your name and a sentence about you and then you can go to your seat next to Hansol in the back.”

This year was starting off like crap. Vernon couldn’t catch a break at all, and now he would spend another four years having people stop calling him Hansol and back to Vernon. Why did he have to keep going through this? While others enjoyed it, he definitely did not.

The student up front stared at the teacher with such disappointment before flipping his hair off his shoulder. “Whatever,” he sighed. “My name is Ren and I like to be left alone.” He voice was deeper than expected when it wasn’t in a whispered tone. Without being dismissed to his seat, Ren walked away from the teacher and down the aisle towards the half empty desk in the back. He walked right by Jeonghan with confidence but anyone could feel the tension building betweent the two.

Ren sat down and quickly drapped his backpack on his chair before grabbing their Maths book. Vernon though the new kid smelled kinda sweet like fresh cherries and swore his hair was now a light pink colour. He had to do a double take because he swore he was platinum blonde just a moment ago. Shaking his head, he joined in opening up the Maths book before going back to staring out the window again.

 

***

 

The bell went off for lunch bringing anyone zoning in class back to reality. Most of the class bee-lined it out of the room while Vernon and Seungcheol’s gang hung back for a moment. A few minutes passed in silence as the four of them stood there sizing Vernon up while he awkwardly lingered by his desk, lazily drawing on the top of it to avoid looking at them.

Thankfully, he heard whispers between them and the sound of a two hands making contact with one another like a high five. When he briefly looked up, he saw Mingyu and Wonwoo leaving first. It was Wonwoo and Seungcheol that made the noise to say good-bye to one another. After the two left, Seungcheol reached up to stroke Jeonghan’s cheek. Vernon rolled his eyes. These two never change; forever inseparable. Jeonghan smiled and and ran his finger up his face and hooked his hair behind his ear before turning to Vernon with the pleasant look disappearing from his face in an instant.

“Oh, Hansol. Out of all the schools, how did you end up at this one? Did you miss us that much?”

Vernon stood there blankly. He had seen those eyes so many times in his dreams that he could draw out the way the royal purple limbus faded into light lilac before hitting the pupil. His eyes seem so unreal that many asked where they could get contacts like his and he would laugh and send them to this website only for it to be an adult rated site instead. Jeonghan was the fakest person Vernon ever knew in his life, but you couldn’t help to be enthralled with him.

“I could ask you the same thing, Jeonghan. Why this one? You could literally go anywhere. I feel like you are following me.” Vernon answered back.

Sarcastically, Seungcheol responded. “I feel like I have heard that before?” He looked up to the ceiling for a moment while tapping his right forefinger against his chin. “Oh yeah. Because you always say that.” He turned and squinted his eyes at Vernon, a flash of red accompanied the glare.

“Can you give me like a few weeks before we do this again? It's the same thing over and over again. It’s getting pretty old, Seungcheol.” Vernon put his jacket back on that he had taken off during the morning classes.

Like night to day, the older boy’s face softened and then he let out a laugh. “Alright. But by Christmas break we will finally know if you are with us or against us.” He grabbed his partner’s hand and headed to the door. Before they exited the room, Jeonghan casually looked over his shoulder and sent a warning to Vernon. “And you know what happens if you are against us…” he said before laughing and heading to the right out of the classroom.

Vernon stood there for a moment rubbing his temples. “I could just transfer out… But dammit, I know they won’t let me. There is only so many schools in this district and I have been to almost all of them. This sucks.” He sighed heavily, adjusted his coat, and headed to take a quick walk before lunch was over with.


	4. Silver & Gold

Vernon walked out of the school doors to the quad where many of the students gathered for lunch. While they were in their morning class, the weather changed and the wind died down. What was once a blistery cold day was now a clear sky; sun kissed with warmth. 

He looked around as he wandered among his school mates, searching for a place to just sit and read. Lunch was always an awkward time for him since he never ate at school and spent many days in solitude until the next bell rang. He did remember a school year when he once was friends with Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Wonwoo, and Mingyu. It was definitely an interesting couple of months as they joked around, caused mischief, and ruled that grade. But now that he looked back on it, he regretted it because the aftermath was not pretty and definitely not worth the punishment he got from the district heads.

That was years ago though and he spent long hours reflecting on his poor choice of friends and extracurricular activities. This is what caused the rift between them. Seungcheol got the worse punishment while the other three served pretty severe sentences but heir leader had to pay the biggest price. Unlike Vernon, the four of them came back together and continued on their friendships. It didn’t come as any surprise that Seungcheol and Jeonghan got back together after since they have been joined at the hip for many years. No matter how many times they got split apart, they always found one another. That was the one thing Vernon was actually envious of with those two. He really wished he could have a bond like that.

Vernon finally came upon a peaceful spot at the far edge of the area under a lonely tree. While the sun didn’t hurt him, it made him uncomfortable enough to prefer shade over the direct light. Call it an allergy, if you will.  

Once he got settled on the bench below the low branches that shaded the light from him, looked up and smiled at the deep green leaves. He smiled and quickly thanked the tree for its contribution to this perfect spot. Crossing his legs and opened his book, resting his right elbow on his knee while his left arm rested across his body. Once in awhile a cold breeze would come by, rustle the pages, and give him a quick moment to have to fix his hair. 

Vernon was in his own world so it surprised him when he heard Mingyu call his name from only a few feet from him. He looked up to see the gang of them laughing and sipping on their drinks while they continued to walk towards his spot under the tree. Before he could think, Wonwoo threw him one of the pouches. He was lucky his reflexes were so good or the mess it would have made on his uniform would have been hard to explain. 

“Do you not eat lunch anymore?” Jeonghan casually asked.

Vernon looked at the pouch. It had been years since he ate “lunch” at school and he didn’t really want to start again, but he would be lying if he denied that his stomach didn’t growled as he held  the warm drink in his hand.

Vernon tossed it back at the group, “I am good.”

“You know we have a set schedule or shit gets weird for us.” Mingyu stated.

Mingyu was right, but Vernon wasn’t about to admit how weak he felt when he got home from school because he chose not to take a lunch with him. They were raised to stay on track with their meals from when they were youngins but after the fall out with the guys and the punishment after, Vernon preferred to just eat at home and crash from the consequences in peace. He felt it kept him out of trouble more. 

“So.” Vernon said blankly while picking his book back up.

Seungcheol scoffed, “Do you think that makes you better than us?”

“Seriously? It’s the first day and you are all fighting? How mature.” The voice made all of them look for where it was coming from. 

Seungkwan was about ten feet away from them with his hands on his hips and frustration on his face. Just behind him was his group of friends from this morning peering across the lawn at the drama. 

_ Great. _ Vernon knew that this wasn’t going to end well if Seungkwan opened his mouth again. He sighed and closed his book. So much for a peaceful lunch.

Anyone watching the scene from a distance, could see how night and day the two groups were. Seungcheol and his gang, Vernon included, seemed rigid, cold, and mostly more mature than the Seungkwan and his friends. The five of them radiated warmth, a bit on the playful side, and a dash of, what one could consider, squishy personalities. It was like silver and gold trying to outshine one another. 

Wonwoo raised his eyebrows as Seungkwan opened his mouth, “You can’t come in here and act like you rule--”. He was immediately cut off when Vernon had him by the wrist and was walking towards the entrance of the quad, the diva in tow.

“Let go of me. And where did you come from?” Seungkwan wouldn’t stop talking. Vernon never stopped walking, but tightened his grasp on the boy’s wrist as they entered the school. Chan, Soonyoung, Joshua, and Seokmin followed after them with just as much confusion as their leader on what was going on.

“You are hurting me. Why did we go back inside?” The questions and statements out of the student were endless but Vernon never let go until they were in the classroom, alone.

As soon as they got to the empty room, most students still on lunch, he let Seungkwan go without even looking back to check on him. Silently he went to his chair, put his book down on the desk, and sat down.

Seungkwan wasn’t having the silence though. He stormed over to Vernon and demanded an answer. “Hansol. Why did you do that? What was the purpose? Did you enjoy hurting me? And why are you so cold? Damn.” He was rubbing his wrist 

Normally Vernon didn’t get into the affairs of others but he wasn’t going to stand witness to anything that that group could do. Not this time. He also didn’t really want to answer the dark haired boy tapping his foot on the tile, arms crossed, and a look of frustration and annoyance, but he did want to know if he was okay. 

“Are you alright?” Vernon asked flatly.

Seungkwan paused for a moment, “I- Yes. I am fine. I am not sure what happened, but let’s refrain from grabbing people in the future.” The bell went off, and the group groaned before shuffled to their seats.

Vernon was relieved. But why did he feel this was going to be a very long school year if Boo Seungkwan didn’t keep his nose out of Seungcheol’s business.

 

****

 

The next few weeks went without any incidents. Vernon had found a new place to hide during lunch, and with the weather getting colder and gloomier, it was perfect for him. He started to pack a pouch and have it while he read his books, which helped him not feel so drained later in the day. The group’s inquiry about mealtime, while annoying, helped him remember why it was important.

Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Mingyu, and Wonwoo kept more to themselves lately. It seemed suspicious but Vernon let it go because the less he knew, the better. Seungkwan and his gang were just as boisterous as before especially since Chuseok was coming up and they were in-charge of the school function before holiday break. Vernon thinks there might have been a school dance involved but, since he never participates, he didn’t really care to ask for details.

Biggest downside was that his teacher kept pairing him up with Seungkwan for school projects even though Min-ki sat right next to him. He actually quite liked his desk mate. They are both the quiet types. Min-ki spent most days listening to music while they studied because he could hide his bluetooth earbuds with his hair.

He still didn’t know much about the boy who sat next to him but Choi Min-ki didn’t seem like everyone else and Vernon swears that features on him change randomly. It was almost like magic.

This particular day brought a heavy amount of commotion as the whole school was getting ready for the event later that night. Vernon and Min-ki kept to themselves most of the day as Seungkwan and them were running around the halls reminding everyone about it. 

When the bell rang for lunch, Min-ki disappeared almost immediately. Another thing that Vernon found strange was how he could move so quickly. One minute he would be there and then gone. Like he escaped into thin air. Vernon wasn’t that quick so he put on his winter jacket, an Eddie Bauer  light grey thermal trimmed with soft fake fur. Honestly, Vernon didn’t need a jacket. The cold didn’t affect him like it affected others, but he had one so others didn’t find it suspicious that he wasn’t wearing one when everyone else was. Plus the pockets were nice to put his lunch in.

Sitting in his usual spot, he sat quietly reading  Invisible Monsters by Chuck Palahniuk. As usual, his legs were crossed and his right elbow was resting on his knee while he sipped on his drink in his left hand. His location was towards the back of the school where an old tree stump resided in front of a small forest. Literally, no one came back here but on occasion he could hear the animals of the woods scurry about. Today, there was a different kind of sound though and one that sounds more like people than creature.

He stopped reading, put his hood down, and froze for a moment as he tried to pay attention to where the noise was coming from. Vernon concentrated enough to start to make out the voice of some students. Boys. Taking a few more moments he could understand there was a bit of a struggle going on as one of the boys seemed to be telling the other to let him go. Vernon contemplated helping until he heard Seungcheol’s voice respond back. 

He said he wouldn’t get involved but Vernon was on his way to the far corner of the school grounds before he could even comprehend why. He came upon a scene of Seungcheol and his group harassing a small student with slightly orange hair. The kid couldn’t have stood more than five and a half feet but he was really holding his own against the others as they kept trying to detain him. Surprisingly, he kept escaping their grasps. 

Vernon stopped in his tracks as he watched everything, wondering if he should get involved. His decision was made for him when he heard Seungkwan yelling from a distance.  _ Great. This situation just got worse.  _ The four boys stopped what they were doing to see who was yelling. Under his breathe, Vernon whispered. “Boo, why are you always like this?” 

As Seungkwan got closer, as always, his friends followed suit. “Let go of Jihoon. He is new and this isn’t how you treat the new kids. Did I treat you this way on your first day of school?” The leader demanded and scolded.

Jeonghan laughed. “Of course it's the ‘diva boo’ to the rescue.”

“I am getting really sick of his shit, to be honest.” Wonwoo groaned.

Mingyu added, “what’s there to be honest about. This guy is everywhere. I think everyone is sick of his shit.”

Wonwoo and Mingyu were still holding onto the student known as Jihoon while Seungcheol and Jeonghan stood forward to wait for the Golden crew to approach them. Vernon was thankful that they hadn’t noticed he was off to the side and watched as Jihoon leaned down and bit Wonwoo on the arm to release himself. The tallest of them all yelled out and let go of the wrist he had been firmly clenching in his right hand and, in a blink of an eye, Jihoon duck and sun around to get his other arm free of Mingyu. Seungkwan and them were almost there but the captive student was already running back to the school before they could save him. 

They stopped in their tracks and stared at the group near the forest. “Stop harassing the students at this school,” Seungkwan warned. “This isn’t your territory to go around marking and causing a ruckus in. We have to learn here and many of us would appreciate if you would just be quiet.”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Only Vernon and Seungkwan’s group were wearing winter jackets, which meant that the other for were in the freezing cold with nothing but the their school uniform on. A point that wasn’t left unnoticed.

“Where are their jackets? It freaking freezing out here.” Chan asked to Soonyoung.

Responding back, the blonde one whispered, “I have no idea. It’s like they're not human or something.”

**Shit.**

Seungcheol laughed. He, too, had heard the comment between Chan and Soonyoung. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out one of the pouches they always carried for lunch. Wonwoo and Mingyu looked at one another and smiled. They knew what their older was up to. Without warning, he threw the pouch at the the other group. Knowing where it was going to hit, with Seungkwan as its main target, Vernon had to act fast. He sped towards the boys and flipped Seungkwan around just in time for the drink to hit his back and explode.  

The world stood still for a minute. 

Seungkwan and Vernon’s eyes were still closed when Seokmin yelled “blood!” Their eyes popped open and rushed back away from one another. Vernon tried to look for Seungcheol and his friends but they were nowhere to be found. Joshua peered closer to the back of the jacket while Soonyoung actually tried to reach out to touch it and remarked, “that can’t be blood. No one was shot. It’s just fruit punch flavoured.”

“That’s blood, Hosh. That isn’t a fruit drink.” Joshua stated.

Chan’s eyes got really big before he fainted into the snow. Seokmin gasped and went to his aid while Joshua and Soonyoung tried to assist. Vernon and Seungkwan just looked at one another. Neither could say a word, but Vernon knew he needed to leave fast before anymore questions were asked.

“Why did Seungcheol have blood in his pocket? What the hell are you all? Get away from us and go back to wherever you came from.” Seungkwan broke the silence with disgust.

Vernon couldn’t move. In all his years he had stayed hidden and graduated from school after school for the last two decades, he hadn’t had to deal with this. Not since he use to run with Seungcheol’s gang. The humans didn’t know about them and the district heads made sure of that. First rule was to not give yourself away and if you did, you suffered the consequences. He prayed that Seungkwan and them wouldn’t publicly say anything but he had to get away. 

As soon as Seungkwan turned his back on him, Vernon was out of sight. He didn’t even go back to grab his backpack but just went straight home after throwing his jacket in the nearest dumpster.

He had to tell someone in the counsel. He had to tell before they pinned this on him first. There was no way he was going down for exposing vampires to the human world again. Not this time.


	5. The Counsel

Vernon stepped out of his car slowly with a grim look on his face. He had arrived at the house just as the sun was setting behind the traditional architecture and he certainly didn’t want to be there. He had parked his vehicle across from the entrance so in 10 strides, he was already through the stone archway. Nothing but the muted clicking of his loafers on the walkway could be heard in the silence as he made his way to the front door.

“You know you can’t go in there without a summons.”

The voice made Vernon pause for a moment. He should have figured that Shin Hoseok would be around since he was pretty much the counsel’s guard dog. He glanced to the left and then to the right to see where he was and saw the smoke before the man stepped around the corner of the building.

“Hoseok,” Vernon bowed slightly to give recognition to his elder.

“Hansol,” the man acknowledged him back with a smirk and took a drag of his cigarette.

Shin Hoseok was one of the older members who preferred hands-on action to sitting in the stuffy main room that held the rest of the elders. He was dressed smartly in dark blue slacks with a dark grey button up. It seemed he had paired his light grey leather belt with matching split-to crocodile dress shoes and, since it was still a bit cold, completed the outfit with a navy-coloured cardigan. Vernon watched him as he rolled up his sleeves and put his cigarette out.

“I am pretty sure what I need to discuss with them will be approved for an exception,” the younger man said.

Hoseok walked towards Vernon and took his position at the bottom of the steps. “What could be an exception this time? We rarely see you around here so what could you possibly have to say?”

Vernon’s hair shifted a bit as the wind blew through the buildings, but Hoseok’s hair did not. He laughed at himself as he realised that the man still used a load of products to style his hair out of his face like it was still decades prior. Maybe he would learn on day that it wasn’t necessary.

“There has been an incident and I wanted to report it before it got turned on me once more.”

Hoseok raised his eyebrows. Even though he wasn’t officially one of the members to make final decisions, he still had jurisdiction in the district. “What kind of problem?”

“I would rather discuss that with the counsel so if you may, please let me pass.” Vernon said.

Hoseok stared at the man as he contemplated letting him go through. He ended up allowing so with a small nod and Vernon proceeded up the steps to where the other elders awaited.

The main house was actually one of the many royal homes from the Joseon period and still was decorated as such. Two young women slid open the screens to the viewing room as Vernon coolly stepped inside. Ahead of him was eight large chairs, two at a time, and placed in a semi circle.   Each pair was a different division. To keep the harmony among them all, two representatives held a seat at the counsel.

As Vernon approached them, they completely stopped talking and turned to look at him. The eight elders were each dressed in a black hanbok, making them look like judges from another time period. He hadn’t had this kind of attention from them since the incident all those years ago and he didn’t quite enjoy it now.

When he was only 10 feet away, he stopped and bowed to a ninety degree angle before going down into a complete formal bow and presenting himself to them with his body to the ground and arms stretched forward.

“You may rise, Hansol,” Cha Hakyeon said as he raised his right hand slowly to motion get up.

Vernon cautiously moved back onto his heels and got up to stand erect and his hands crossed in front of him. He bowed once more before proceeding with why he came to them. “Elder Hakyeon. Elder Taekwoon. Distinguished Elders of the Other Realms. I come upon you to report an incident.”

The counsel exchanged glances among one another before Jung Taekwoon spoke. “Proceed.”

“As you know, I am at Chojayeon High School this time around,” he started to explain, “but as I found out on the first day, I am not alone. Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu, and Jeon Wonwoo showed up as well. Besides a few exchanges of words, we have stayed away from interacting with one another.

The issue is that, earlier today, they were picking on a smaller student with soft pink hair whom I had heard struggling and tried to see how to assist, and, well, there is this boy called Boo Seungkwan who tends to put his nose into everything. He saw what was happening and started yelling at Seungcheol.”

Taekwoon raised his eyebrow at what Vernon had said last, as he knew where this was possibly heading. He turned to Hakyeon and leaned into whisper something as Vernon continued on.

“Needless to say, the group threw one of the pouches at the student. I protected him but it exploded all over my jacket. I wanted to come before you clarify the situation before I ended up in another predicament like last time,” Vernon explained.

The elders side-glanced at one another. Aaron Kwak spoke first, “Boo Seungkwan and the boys that accompany him are under our jurisdiction. I would like to thank you, Hansol, for protecting them as best you can.”

“We have students in that school as well,” Lee Minhyuk spoke up.

“We will assist in protecting them, Aron and Ken,” Yoo Kihyun added.

Lee Jaehwan nodded his head in their direction, “thank you. That would be wonderful. We don’t need another situation since we have gone so long without something major happening.”

There was a moment of silence as the other four elders spoke to one another. Vernon was most concerned about these council members as they weren’t as lenient as the others.

“You said the student they were harassing was on a smaller side with pink hair?” Wonsik asked Vernon.

He stood up more and turned to answer the man, “Yes, Elder Wonsik. He was about a hundred and sixty-five centimeters with a pink bowl-cut. He held his own pretty well as he bite the boys to escape their grasp.”

The other elder looked at Wonsik. “That’s my boy, Ravi. That’s Jihoon,” Hyunwoo commented with concern. He looked at Vernon, “the young man was my son, so thank you for your attempt to help him. He is a little spitfire and he hasn’t even fully developed yet. “ Hyunwoo laughed softly.

“It seems they have decided to cross the line in two of our divisions, Leo,” Wonsik said Taekwoon. “And to attack Shownu’s son, granted they might not have realised he was lycanthrope since he isn’t at full growth and no smell has developed, but also the humans. We cannot idly sit by as your vampyres expose us once again. This is getting ridiculous, N!” Ravi started to get angry as he continued, “Minhyuk. Kihyun, is the witches behind us as well?”

The to elders who were ahead of the Metamorphmagus division leaned in and whispered to one another before Kihyun turned and responded, “yes. You have our-”.

“Enough!” Hakyeon spoke up and held his hand to silence the room, cutting Kihyun off. “We get it, Ravi. Clearly, we have a situation on our hands, once more.”

“If you had properly taken care of them back then, we wouldn’t be IN this situation,” Wonsik retorted and scoffed.

Taekwoon turned and glared at Wonsik but Hakyeon continued to address the situation; it seemed they all had forgotten that Vernon was standing in the middle of the room as they discussed what was happening.

“The best thing we can do it proceed to send members of the divisions under cover to monitor and report what is going on in this school. Gentlemen, do you all have people you can trust?”

All six other elders nodded and agreed.

“Good, we do as well,” Hakyeon added. “Hansol, you will continue to report as well and that’s an order.”

Vernon bowed at the conclusion of the words and turned on his heels to exit the house. He wanted to get out of there more than anything. Part of him regretted coming but he knew if he didn’t he would get pinned with this again because that’s what Seungcheol and his crew did. They never owned up for the blame. Just as he was about to leave the main room, he heard Elder Hakyeon call out to him.

“You did good work, Hansol. Thank you.”

That’s all he said before the doors opened from the outside and he walked out to the night air wondering what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
